Secret Heart
by xdissolving
Summary: Sequel to Valentine. Katara is now lady of the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko is the Fire Lord. The pair are secretly engaged, can they make their news public our will they be forced to live with secret hearts?
1. The Past

Secret Heart

Luaugirl

Chapter 1- The Past

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the sequel to Valentine, Secret Heart. This fic will be about after Zuko defeats his father, with some flashbacks to the things that happened in-between. Please review! I got so many nice ones while writing Valentine; hopefully these reviews will be as good and more plentiful. This chapter is dedicated to Sami (ditz4lyf), thanks for your help with this chapter. On with the chapter! Oh- In this sequel, Katara is now 16, Zuko 18. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, the stuff that happens in my fics would happen on the show. **

Katara sat on her bed, brushing her brown hair gently. She looked around her large ice house that sat in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe. One year ago, Katara's father had returned from the war. On his deathbed, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe had passed the position to his daughter. After helping Aang defeat the Fire Lord, Katara's brother, Sokka, had returned to Kiyoshi Island and had married Suki. Now, Aang traveled the three nations; helping to keep peace and rebuild the damage.

Katara looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different then she had two years ago, when she had found the Avatar in the iceberg. Her chocolate brown hair was almost to her waist, and she was about three inches taller. She had also changed in other ways. The Water bender had found a master that taught her everything. Katara was wearing a dark blue silk kimono, embroidered with the moon and stars. It was a gift, from Zuko. Thinking of Zuko, Katara felt her heart flutter. The pair had fallen in love almost two years before, and had been engaged for about that long.

Two years ago, before Prince Zuko had become Fire Lord; they had gotten engaged and he had promised to come back for her- no matter where she was, or what people thought. Katara sighed. A year and half ago, Ozai had been killed by Zuko and Aang; ending the century long war. Six months after his father's death and after making peace with the other nations, Zuko became Fire Lord. Zuko had been Fire Lord for a year, and the engaged couple had seen each other several times; always meeting in secret. During that year, Zuko had gone to city after city, trying to prove that the war had finally ended. Though the damaged and scarred cities had once hated the Fire Nation, it was now thought of as honorable, and Lord Zuko had even been making trade agreements.

Katara looked down at the necklace that rested on her collarbone. This necklace had a purple amulet; shaped like the moon attached to the sun (like Miranda's necklace in Twitches); suspended by a black cord. Katara twisted her engagement necklace around her finger, admiring the purple diamond. The daydreaming ended when there was a frenzied knock on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Katara yelled, jumping up and flinging open the door quickly. Standing at the door was one of Katara's advisers- Emiko. The young woman motioned for Katara to follow and they headed to the meeting chamber. Katara looked around the tribe. It was prospering, it had grown immensely; mostly thanks to Katara. Now, there were more people, there were shops, large boats, houses instead of tents, and even paved roads made of stones that led to the different buildings.

Katara and her adviser approached the chamber, ready for the meeting to begin. The session was about a new trade agreement with the Earth Kingdom. Entering the one-room building, Katara saw King Bumi sitting at the end of the table; dressed in today's color-pink. _This is going to be a long day_ Katara thought, as she and Emiko exchanged looks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Halfway across the world, Fire Lord Zuko sat in the war chamber, discussing a new amendment to the peace treaty. The eighteen-year-old Fire Lord was bored out of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't care for his Nation; the meetings were just so boring. They talked about the same thing every time, and met twice a week. The Fire Lord looked around at the old advisers sitting around him, then at a mirror hanging on the wall. Zuko had changed in the past two years. His black hair had grown longer, past his shoulders; and the red scar on his face was still there, though lighter. Dressed in red silk robes, Zuko finally felt like royalty again. Two years ago, he defeated his father; then worked for six months to come up with a peace treaty. Then, he became Fire Lord. There had been a large celebration and ball, but Katara was at neither.

Their relationship had been in secret, stolen kisses after meetings or functions. Zuko had only seen Katara three times in the last year and a half, the most recent one being about eight months ago; before the winter solstice. They world leaders had met to discuss another addition to the treaty. Zuko remembered how Katara had looked that day, how proud and strong. She had been wearing a delicate, flowing pale blue dress and a crystal tiara. The group had accomplished so much in the last year. They had rebuilt the sacred Air Temples, modernized the Water Tribes, and even helped with the droughts in the Earth Kingdom.

The Fire Lord looked down at the scrolls of parchment in front of him, thinking of Katara. He had promised her that they would marry, but during the last year there was no time to make their engagement public. Looking up, Zuko saw the meeting was almost to an end.

"Meeting adjourned." He declared after the last speaker finished, signaling they were finished. As advisors, traders, and wealthy businessmen filed out of the room; Lord Zuko began to write a letter. The royal finished his message and quickly handed it to his private messenger, who knew exactly where to take the letter and would be able to get it to its destination by the next day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lady Katara listened to King Bumi drone on and on, talking about trading penguins with the Earth Kingdom. The crazy King said that they would be building something called a zoo, where children and families could view animals from around the world. When he finished with his speech, Katara readily agreed, making arrangements for 10 penguins to be sent to Omashu. The people walked out, and Katara headed through the throng of people to her home.

Looking at her home from the outside, you would've sworn Katara was Queen of the world. It was large and four stories high, with marvelous ice and glass fountains, balconies, patios, and even a heated pool located on one of the indoor patios; with glass windows so the viewer could look at the ocean. Katara raised the hem of her skirt and knocked on the door slightly. She was let in to her home by Lily, one of her maids. Katara thanked the woman and stepped inside, headed to her room. Katara entered her room and changed into a soft, silk kimono; then slid under the green and blue sheets and drifted off to sleep, looking at the stars above in the skylight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Fire Lord woke with the sun as always the next morning, ready for a day of training. Zuko changed into his training outfit and headed to the training room, where his uncle would be waiting for him. Zuko met his uncle in the large, bare room and began to train; shooting fire out of his fists and feet. Iroh watched his nephew train, seeing a totally different person then he had two years ago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara woke the next morning and slipped into a silken robe, headed to one of the indoor patios for a day of relaxation. Once there Katara entered the aquamarine water, feeling it whirl around her waterproof robe. Katara leaned against the side and sighed, looking out at the South Pole Ocean. Katara was beginning to nod off in the warm water when a voice jolted her awake.

"Lady Katara I have something for you." A tiny voice said, and Katara opened her eyes and found her messenger girl, Kiana, holding a scroll out to her.

"Thank You." Katara murmured, noticing the Fire Nation seal. She waved the girl away kindly, opening the scroll; careful not to wet its edges. Katara read the note, gasping slightly with happiness. _Finally…_ Katara thought, getting out of the water to get her advisor.

**A/N: What did you think? Is it as good as Valentine? If it isn't I'll start over. Please review or PM me with comments, questions, or even ideas. PM or review if you think you know what the letter is about or who it's from. The first person to get both things correct will be dedicated the next chapter and a preview of the chapter after that. The contest will end February 20. Thanks a bunch! Luaugirl **


	2. Invitation

**Secret Heart**

Luaugirl

Chapter 2- Invitation

**A/N: Hey! Please review Secret Heart; I got so many reviews while writing Valentine. And congratulations to the winner of the contest: EAngelZ who had the closest guess! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I wouldn't write Fanfiction. **

Katara bended the water around her and lifted herself out of the pool, pulled on a dry robe, then threw open the door and went to find EmikoThe lady of the Southern Water Tribe stood in front of her adviser, pacing restlessly around the office.

"It's an invitation." Emiko said after reading the scroll. "An invitation to a Fire Nation ball." Emiko set down the invitation. "Katara, what is this really about?" her childhood friend asked gently, trying to help her. Katara glanced at down at the scroll, which was now lying on the large ivory desk. Katara sank down into a fur-covered chair, reading the message again.

_Lady Katara,_

_You are invited to the Fire Nation, where the signing of the new _

_peace treaty amendment will take place on the eve of the_

_Winter solstice. You are also invited to the_

_royal Fire Lord Ball, where Lord Zuko will find his new bride._

Katara scanned the curvy writing, and then glanced up into Emiko's clear brown eyes. Looking into her friend's eyes, Katara couldn't hide the truth any longer. The Lady of the Water Tribe motioned for her friend to sit down.

"It all started two years ago, when Aang, Sokka, and I were flying over the Earth Kingdom…" Katara continued her story, explaining how she had seen Zuko and his soft side, how the Prince had asked her to marry him, and her fear that he would die while fighting his father. Emiko nodded, putting a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. Her friend agreed to leave her alone for awhile, then left the room.

Katara looked at the scroll, puzzled. Picking it up in her slender hands, Katara read the message again, then slammed it into the chair; frustrated. She looked down and felt her jaw drop. On the back of the parchment was a message. Katara picked up the scroll, starting to read.

**Katara- meet me in the gardens after you arrive in the Fire Nation. I have something to tell you. **

**-Zuko **

Katara read the message, her heart soaring. Katara jumped out of the fuzzy armchair just as Emiko walked in. Katara did some math in her head. The Winter solstice was five days away, and it would take two days to get to the capital in her fastest ship.

"Emiko, pack your things. We leave for the Fire Nation tomorrow." Emiko gave her mistress a confused look but bowed, exiting the room to pack.

The chief of the Water Tribe exited the office and headed to her lavish bedroom, preparing to leave. Inside her room Katara signaled for her servant, Kiana, to open her trunk. Sorting through the kimonos, robes, and dresses in her closet; Katara picked three of each, including a brand new beautiful dress for the ball that she had gotten the week before. Kiana added in some shoes and nightgowns for her lady, then bowed and left the room. Katara walked to the trunk and snapped it closed, looking out her large window. _I'm coming Zuko…_She thought, thinking of the Fire Lord.

Late that night as the moon began to rise in the star-spotted sky, the fastest Water Tribe ship set sail; carrying a crew, the Lady of the Water Tribe, and a handful of advisors. Deep in the heart of wooden mazes and halls, Katara sat in her room. The room one the ship wasn't as nice as her one at home, but it was still luxury. A large horizontal window was on one wall, covered in blue drapes. The four poster canopy bed was against the wall, the lacy canopy reaching the floor. There was also a white ivory desk, three fur covered chairs and a couch, a wardrobe with the water insignia, and a large bathroom with beauty products and a walk-in closet. Katara sat down gracefully on the bed, pulling out a letter from under her pillow. Lying on her stomach and propping up on her elbows, Katara began to read the letter. It was from the Fire Lord, written a few days before they had last seen each other eight months ago. Katara read the words of the rough and usually angry Fire Lord; sensing the tender Prince beneath that she had fallen in love with.

Late that night Kiana walked quietly into the bedroom to check on her mistress. The Lady of the Water Tribe was lying peacefully on the bed, her hand closed around a letter. Kiana gently pulled the letter from her lady's grasp, setting it on the desk. Stepping out of the room and closing the door, Kiana went back to sleep, wondering what the Water Tribe had done to deserve such a leader.

Katara awoke the next morning, yawning and stretching out the stiffness in her limbs. The morning sun was filtering light through the large window, brightening the room. As Katara slipped out of bed Kiana walked in, carrying a breakfast tray. As she ate, Kiana chose her clothes for the day and fixed her hair and makeup, getting her ready for the docking at Sozen, the Fire Nation capitol.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror. She and Kiana had chosen a long white dress and blue kimono, decorated with pearls and silver thread. Katara's hair was brushed and laid softly on her shoulders, accentuating the silver and diamond tiara on her head. Katara walked outside, enjoying the brisk morning breeze as the ship neared the capitol, bringing them ever closer to their destination.

Fire Lord Zuko walked impatiently around his large suite. The room was located on the entire top floor of the palace, giving the Lord a perfect view of the seas and his country. Zuko looked down at his attire. He was wearing black pants, a black tunic with gold trim, and black boots. His hair was in the traditional topknot, barely touching the back of his collarbone and showing the contrast with his pale skin. The short-sleeved tunic showed his well-developed arm and chest muscles.

The Fire Lord looked around his large room. It was decorated with gold, red, and black furniture, especially the large bed with its red silk sheets and black trim. The room, though beautiful, seemed large and empty; making the Fire Lord lonely. The sea below him was a wonderful azure blue, reminding him of Katara; his secret fiancé…

**A/N: What did you think? I am so happy because my friend just got an account. Please review, if I get a lot I'll probably update again today or tomorrow. Later Luaugirl **


	3. Meeting

**Secret Heart**

**Luaugirl**

**Chapter 3- Meeting**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! To answer DemonDaughter's question, Katara is a good leader. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own this plot, and my original characters- Kiana and Emiko. **

Lady Katara looked up at the sky. It was sunset, and the sky was aflame with blue, orange, purple, and red hues, much like the sky Zuko had proposed to her under. She looked ahead, seeing the shores of the Fire Nation approaching quickly. Time passed slowly, and Katara wondered if it would ever reach night; when they would dock in Sozen. Kiana had ushered Katara into her room for a quick hair fix, brushing the silky strands then placing the tiara back on top of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fire Lord Zuko left the intricate doors of the palace, mounting his rhino. The large animal came to life and began to walk slowly. Zuko looked beside him, where his uncle and royal guards followed. The retired General Iroh was his advisor, giving him many tips on how to keep peace with the other nations. The Fire Lord kicked his mount gently, sending the rhino into a trot. Zuko was eager to see Katara; that was the entire reason of his note. He breathed in and out slowly, knowing what the other nobles would think if they found out he had been secretly engaged to her. Though the three nations were now at peace, it was fragile, and most of the old nobles who favored the war were still a bit prejudice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara sat in her room, counting the minutes until they would arrive at the Fire Nation harbor. Kiana was sitting beside her in one of the fur chairs; _She looks so happy_ Kiana thought; knowing that any man would be lucky to marry Katara. Though the lady and her servant looked similar, there were subtle differences. They both had chocolate hair and tan skin, but Katara's hair was a slight bit longer. They had the same blue eyes, but Katara's seemed to shimmer with boldness and leadership. Kiana also had a faint birthmark on her knee, shaped like the Water Tribe insignia.

Katara tapped her fingers restlessly on the white desk. They were so close to the port, she could make out the signs on the tiny shops. As twilight and the port neared, Kiana nodded; and the pair made their way onto the deck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko watched from the harbor as the ship neared. The Fire Lord gasped softly. Standing on the deck, looking radiant and beautiful, was Katara. The mistress of the Water Tribe was wearing a long white dress and a blue kimono, making her look like an angel. Her brown hair was down, billowing in the soft breeze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The ship approached the capitol and Katara took in the beauty of Sozen at night. The buildings and houses were red and black, proudly displaying Fire Nation flags. The roads were paved and clean, and there were parks with leafy trees and green grass. In the middle of the city however, was the most amazing sight of all. The palace rose up from the red and black buildings like a mountain, shimmering under the stars. The palace was golden, with black gates, and gardens, fountains, and a lake.

Feeling a small jolt, Katara looked down to see that the ship had docked. With Kiana and Emiko by her side, Katara walked gracefully off of the ship, seeing the Fire Lord at the bottom. Zuko watched as Katara stepped off of the ship, looking like an absolute angel. The Fire Lord moved to closer to the ship and took Katara's hand in his, helping her politely onto the dock.

"Thank you my Lord." She murmured, trying to resist the urge to throw her arms around his neck and never let go. Katara observed the Fire Lord. His shirt had short sleeves, showing off firm and sculpted muscles that had gotten larger over the past two years.

Zuko led Katara to one of the rhinos, helping her mount the animal. When the people and bags were settled on the animals, thee group headed to the palace. Katara adjusted her position on the horned animal beneath, trying to make herself comfortable. She had ridden on a rhino before, but Kiana had not. The young teen looked quite nervous and a bit frightened as she sat atop the large beast.

By the time the procession reached the large palace, the stars were twinkling high and bright in the sky, reflecting on the dark and vast ocean. They entered through the black gates and were lead to the stables that were to the west of the palace. The maids and servants rushed to get the bags and escort the guests to their rooms. Katara and the Fire Lord however, stayed behind in the shadows.

When the others were gone and in the palace, the pair rushed toward each other. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck as he placed kisses on her face.

"I love you." The Fire Lord whispered in her ear as he led her into the palace gardens. As the pair walked through the grass and sweet-smelling flowers, they shared the events of the past eight months and occasional kisses. Katara talked about the trade agreement with the Earth Kingdom, Zuko about the peace treaty. The couple had settled under a willow tree, and under the moon Zuko took Katara's hand and said,

"Katara, I love you and I think now would be the appropriate time to announce our engagement." Katara nodded.

"When should we announce it?" she whispered as the Fire Lord kissed her cheeks.

"At the ball" he stated, leading her through the labyrinth of flowers.

As Zuko nuzzled her neck, Katara saw they were back at the front of the palace. The Fire Lord quietly escorted her inside and showed her to a large blue bedroom. Katara thanked Zuko and kissed him goodnight, happier then she had been in months. Katara fell back onto the bed, asleep in minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko walked to his room, his black boots making soft noises on the tiled floor. As he made his way up the steps, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You really love her, don't you?" the figure said, leaning against the wall.

"Yes Uncle, I do. And I'm going to marry her." he said, heading to his room. The retired General nodded, having never seen his nephew so intent on something.

**A/N: What did you think about the ending? Review with your comments and questions! Next chapter will be about Aang and Sokka and the peace treaty. Thanks! Luaugirl **


	4. You're What!

**Secret Heart**

**Luaugirl**

**Chapter 4- You're What!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to have about 50 before I post the next chapter…. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I wouldn't write fanfiction. **

Aang sat quietly in the Southern Air Temple. The Avatar was working to rebuild his home, using his bending skills to fix the crumbling buildings and help the lemurs and remaining bison live. The Airbender was now 14, and he had accomplished so much within the last two years. Aang had helped the fire prince overthrow his father, destroying the comet at the same time. The monk let pieces of earth lift up from the ground, twirling them around Momo; who was sitting lethargically on a tree branch. The lemur shrieked with surprise, jumping off of the branch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara sat at the vanity the next morning as the sun came up over Sozen, letting Kiana do her hair. The teen braided and twisted the locks of brown expertly, fastening them in place with a silver comb shaped like a flower. The mistress of the Southern Water Tribe stood up, observing her reflection in the full-length silver-rimmed mirror. Katara was wearing silver robes that came to her ankles, embroidered with the moon, stars and waves. Around her neck was a simple necklace, the one her mother had also worn.

Katara stood up and motioned to Emiko, who was standing behind her. Together the pair made their way out of the room, headed for the war chamber. As the lady and her advisor stopped at the tall red doors, the guards paused then let them inside. The war room had totally changed since Ozai's rule. For one thing, the throne that had once dominated the room was now gone, and the leaders of each country and island sat together with the Fire Lord at a long wooden table. Katara and Emiko took their seats, a brown head and a black one.

Zuko, who was sitting at the head of the table, looked around at the leaders. Katara was seated to his right, wearing silver robes with an intricate twist in her hair. What was most unusual was that Katara and Emiko were the only ladies at the meeting. No other woman wanted to be a ruler, just the wife of one. Yet, Katara and Emiko had helped come up with the peace treaty and had established many trade programs, another reason that Zuko loved her- she was strong and opinionated.

Seeing that all of the people were there, the Fire Lord called the meeting to an opening.

"Today we gather to discuss a new amendment to the peace treaty." He spoke defiantly, "The amendment is about rights and freedoms; and how people are still being treated unfairly. The change will put into effect several laws that will ensure natural rights to every citizen, whether they are Fire, Water, Earth, or even Air." The change was discussed for an hour or so, the different nations debating what would be best.

"All in favor of the new amendment please rise." Zuko said, and was surprised when everyone arose; even King Bumi. "Well then, please sign the document and it will go into effect tomorrow." The Fire Lord said, motioning to a table holding a long scroll, brushes, and ink. All of the representatives signed, and the meeting ended.

As the people filed out of the room Zuko, and Katara waited until they were all gone. Katara gave Zuko a light kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

"You did a good job today." She said softly in his ear, feeling his temperature rise a few degrees. Emiko cleared her throat, breaking up the now embarrassed couple.

"Um, Miss Katara is needed at the moment if you don't mind my lord." Emiko said, nodding for Katara to leave. She pulled reluctantly out of the Fire Lord's firm and strong grasp, making her way to the door.

Katara and Emiko walked down the red and black hallway, their robes trailing along the shining black tiles.

"I was needed for something?" Katara asked quietly, looking over at a fidgeting Emiko.

"Well, yes milady. It seems that your brother is here." Katara's eyes glistened. She hadn't seen Sokka in almost tow years, and she had missed her older brother terribly.

"Where is he?" Katara asked, and she was directed to a suite near her room.

Slowly opening the black door, Katara stepped inside.

"Katara!" her brother exclaimed happily, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sokka!" she squealed just as excited, burying her face in her brother's tunic. The siblings broke their hug after awhile, Sokka explaining he was there with Suki for the ball and to make a trade agreement with the Fire Lord, Katara to sign the new amendment. The brother and sister talked and talked about old times and new memories and accomplishments of Kyoshi and the Water Tribe but Sokka stopped suddenly.

"Katara, why are you wearing Mom's necklace? I thought you swore never to wear it again until you were married." Sokka said, his blue eyes squinting and his smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Oh, the necklace…. Well, um, I'm wearing it because I'm, um…" Katara stuttered, looking down at the ground. "I'm _engaged_." Katara muttered, whispering the last part.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Sokka screamed, jumping up from his chair to stand over his baby sister.

"I'm engaged." Katara repeated softly, watching Sokka's face turn red. "I was going to tell you, soon, I really was!" Katara half- lied, but it did little to calm the Water Tribe warrior.

"SO YOU'RE ENGAGED! TO WHO?" Sokka started yelling again.

The Water Tribe warrior watched his baby sister sigh then stand up, her silver robes shimmering.

"Sokka" she said, "I'm getting married to… to, the Fire Lord." She said and saw Sokka's jaw drop open.

"You're, you're… marrying him!" Sokka managed, and then his vision went black. The young Water bender caught her brother as Emiko rushed in, seeing the problem and going to get help.

As Katara sat with Sokka's head in her lap she thought about her engagement, starting to have doubts about it. And how would Sokka react when she told him how long she had been engaged? _He would probably go into a coma_, Katara thought giggling. Then the doctor came in and Katara was ushered out of the room. The mistress of the Southern Water Tribe walked to her room shakily, wondering what Zuko would say when he found out.

As if by magic the Fire Lord appeared, strolling down the hallway. He saw Katara and touched her arm gently.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing his fiancé was very upset.

"I told Sokka bout our engagement and he… he passed out." Katara spoke, her limbs feeling like jelly. The Fire Lord sighed and scooped her up as her knees went weak, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom. Thinking along the same lines as Katara- was the engagement really a good idea?

**A/N: What did you think? Review review review! Haha Sokka fainted! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I had fun writing it. Not so much Aang but there willbe more.Later! Luaugirl **


	5. Feelings

**Secret Heart **

**Luaugirl **

**Chapter 5- Feelings**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I'm really lethargic and I've been sick and with my birthday and all….. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews! I am so excited about the new season of Avatar! This chapter is dedicated to ditz4lyf, FnkyMnky, and my very odd sister. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

Katara cracked her eyes open to find an anxious Kiana by her bedside. As she sat up in bed, Kiana handed her a tall glass of water. Katara thanked her quietly and sipped the cool liquid slowly, feeling it pass through her cracked lips. Looking at the nightstand, she saw her mother's necklace glimmering on the wood. Katara thought about the Water Tribe necklace. It was passed down to Katara from her mother, the only thing she had left of her.

In a few moments Katara was dressed in a simple blue kimono, her engagement necklace around her neck. Twilight was fast approaching, and Katara needed to do one thing before she could rest (again) peacefully. She strode down the ornate gold and red halls, shoes clicking on the black marble floors. Historical statues of Fire Lords and avatars lined the walls, lit by leaping torches of golden fire. Katara suppressed a shiver and continued on; chin held high, her chocolate locks brushing her shoulder blades.

Katara approached the now familiar black door and lightly knocked, hoping to get a different reaction this time. A drowsy Sokka opened the door, and in the halo of light Katara could see Suki sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Um, I'm sorry if I woke you but I wanted to talk." Katara said quietly, looking her older brother in the eyes. Sokka nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Look Sokka, I was going to tell you I really was but, I was going to wait until the right time." Katara rubbed her hands together, "I know you may not understand but, Zuko and I really love each other. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Katara gazed down at the shiny marble floor tiles, wondering if her only sibling would forgive her.

"Katara." She looked up at her brother, and was pulled into a strong hug.

"Katara," he said after they separated, "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I kind of took the news a little hard and well, I'm happy for you sis." Sokka spoke, rubbing his arm.

"Thank you so much Sokka!" Katara gasped, hugging her brother. Then, bidding him goodnight, she headed down the hall, happy beyond words. The mistress of the Southern Water Tribe walked down the halls joyfully, a special destination in mind. Katara wandered the halls of the palace, walking until she reached a door. Quietly, she pushed open the glass door and stepped into the courtyard. The courtyard was a beautiful space in the middle of the palace, filled with plants from the Fire, Earth, and Air nations. Katara had seen the spot walking back from the meeting that morning, but hadn't had the chance to investigate until now.

The diamond stars twinkled in the black sky and the air was heavy with the scent of flowers. Katara walked the stone paths aimlessly as she observed the flowers and ferns, listening to the night music of the frogs. She stopped when she found a large, man-made pond, the water glittering like a shiny blue jewel. Katara removed her pale blue shoes and felt the dirt and grass tickle her toes, a calming feeling.

Katara quietly began to bend under the moonlight, her source of power. She formed shape after shape; balls of water, rippling waves, and water whips. Katara bended, loving the feeling she got as the water flowed through her fingers and into the pond. Katara moved her hands over the water, watching it snake around her wrist and up her arm, the cool liquid soothing her skin.

Katara was so absorbed **(LoL)** in her bending that she didn't hear the glass door close almost silently. Katara had formed a 'water butterfly' and was watching it flutter when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around, her body going into a defensive stance. The figure in front of her was familiar though, and she lowered her hands to her sides. Fire Lord Zuko stood in the moonlight, the white glow highlighting his well defined muscles. He was wearing black silk pants and a black tunic with gold trim, his black hair in the traditional topknot.

Katara stood by the edge of the pond silently, feeling Zuko's gaze on her. She looked up, blue eyes meeting gold ones. The Fire Lord took a few steps and pulled her into his arms, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. Katara felt Zuko's strong arms around her waist and knew that this was what love felt like. They stood there for a moment, Katara and Zuko, Water and Fire, Yin and Yang.

The couple separated a bit, Zuko threading his fingers through Katara's soft hair.

"How did it go with your brother?" the Fire Lord asked, knowing Sokka was a bit overprotective and was still a bit prejudice against Fire Benders.

"Pretty good." Katara said, "He doesn't approve fully yet, but he trusts my judgment." Zuko smiled and placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Good." He said softly, gazing at Katara as if she was the prettiest thing on the face of the planet.

Katara blushed, looking down at the soil below her. Zuko took her hand, pulling her gently to the ground. The Fire Bender and the Water Bender sat together on the soil, watching the stars above. Katara was leaning against Zuko, who had his arms around her waist. His lips brushed against her cheek, the contact reminding her that this wasn't a dream, it was _real_. After a long while the moon had begun to sink in the sky, leaving the vast area to make room for the sun. Katara and Zuko left the courtyard together, sharing a kiss before heading their separate ways.

"You better get sleep Katara, you'll be preparing for the ball in a few hours; though I hardly believe you could get any more beautiful" Zuko said, and Katara smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and headed down the large hall; which didn't seem quite so eerie anymore. Katara entered her room silently, changing into a blue nightgown before slipping between the cool, blue silk sheets in her bed.

Katara woke groggily the next morning, Kiana shaking her arm gently.

"Mistress, it's time to begin preparing for the ball." She said, and Katara stepped out of bed, preparing for a long, long day. Fire Nation balls were traditional events, starting early in the afternoon and lasting until the early hours of the next morning. Many a lady would spend the entire day preparing for the ball, choosing just the right dress, shoes, and accessory.

Katara was led into the bathroom, where she ate a bowl of fruit for breakfast in a large tub while a group of maids rubbed her skin with soaps and oils, the warm rosewater from the bath heating Katara's skin pleasantly. The girls shampooed and conditioned her hair, and applied a facial mask. Then Katara pulled out of the tub, and given a soft, cotton robe to wear. She sat down on a stool in the bathroom while the Kiana and the rest of the maids did her finger and toe nails, rubbed lotion and perfumes into her skin, and brushed her hair until it shimmered.

Then, Katara had a lunch of rice while Kiana showed her three different dresses to choose from, along with accessories and shoes. Katara chose one, liking the beautiful color of the material and knowing it would go perfectly with her skin tone and eyes. Next, Katara sat down while Kiana applied polish to her nails, making them glisten and sparkle. She sat undisturbed while the polish dried, and soon it would be time to put on her dress and apply the finishing touches. Katara's stomach was a group of butterflies as the maids did her hair in a lovely style and helped her with the fastens on the dress.

Katara looked in the mirror after an hour or so and gasped softly, unable to recognize the girl staring back at her. Looking at her reflection, she had to admit that the maids had done a fantastic job. Katara took a deep breath. Soon it would be time to head down to the ballroom. She sat down on a comfortable chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs anxiously…

**A/N: What did you think? Please review, comments and questions are definitely appreciated. I can't wait for the new season of Avatar! Yay! Until next chapter Luaugirl **


	6. The Ball

**Secret Heart**

**Luaugirl**

**Chapter 6- The Ball**

**A/N: I am sure you have all been anticipating this chapter (soooo sorry for making you wonderful readers wait!), but I have had play rehearsals, a HUGE French project, and I FINALLY got a laptop, so it took me awhile to transfer ALL of my files from my old computer to my new notebook (Dell E1505-yay!). Anyway, this chap is dedicated to ditz4lyf, FnkyMnky (my best friend), and that anonymous reviewer- thanks for keeping me on track! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not own Avatar. Ever. Tear**

Katara slumped slightly in the velvety chair. Not enough to be noticeable, but she slouched enough so that she was comfortable. She had been waiting for almost an hour for Zuko to arrive; as it was apparently customary for the groom-to-be and his fiancé to make an appearance together. The leader of the Southern Water Tribe, or Nation, as it was now called; played with the hem of her dress, feeling so bored and anxious she was desperate for something to do.

Katara looked up and stood at the sound of footsteps, and just in time she saw Zuko walk down the hall; looking extremely handsome. He was dressed in traditional Fire Nation colors, with a fitted tunic that showed off his sharp muscles, and long black pants. He had shiny black boots and his hair was pulled back in the usual topknot, with a flame-shaped clip stuck in. Katara offered a shy smile, feeling a slight blush rise on her cheeks.

In front of her, Zuko liked what he saw as well. Katara was dressed in a flowing dress in a beautiful color. It was made out of a silky chiffon material, and when she moved it flashed in different shades of silver, blue, purple, and green. The dress went down to her knees, showing glittering sandals and glowing tan skin. It had long, flowing sleeves and a dipping neckline, which showed off her engagement necklace, the first time she was wearing it in public. Her chocolate locks were loose, hanging on her shoulders, which gave the dress a bit of a natural look.

Zuko held out his arm to her and Katara put her hand in his, feeling him pull her close. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a slow, hot, kiss on her lips. They smiled to each other, and then began walking down the hallway hand in hand.

As they neared the ballroom, Katara heard the noises; the music, the talking, the people. She and Zuko approached the large marble staircase which they were to enter the room through. Katara took one last look at Zuko; then the pair slowly descended down the black and red steps. As the couple entered, everything went silent, and all eyes were on them. The people watched as two happily joined the ball, looking perfect for each other.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. There were cloth banners in red, black, blue and white, rainbows of roses, and fountains. One wall of the large room had large columns and a path that led outside to the outdoor gardens. Soon, it would be time for the announcement. After a few hours of dancing, eating, and talking had passed, Zuko stood and began to speak.

"Welcome friends and citizens, and I thank you all for coming." He said, "Tonight I have an announcement to make, one I hope you will all accept. For many months, people have tried to find me a bride, and I have found her. And now, I think it's finally time to introduce my fiancée. Katara is a very special woman; one I know will help this nation." Zuko held out his hand and Katara took it, standing up.

Immediately the two were met with thunderous applause, and lots of cheers and handshakes. Not only would the marriage serve as a sort of peace treaty, but the people also knew that Katara was smart and knew how to run a country, Not that Zuko didn't. Afterwards Zuko and Katara went for a walk among the gardens, looking for some alone time.

They held hands as they walked down the paths, finally finding a secluded spot far from any people. Zuko drew Katara into his arms and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair; Katara running her hands up his chest. Then he just held her to his chest, listening to the whoosh of her breathing.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

"I love you too Zuko" Katara said, "So much."

They stayed together the whole entire night, just gazing at the stars or talking and laughing. Katara was happy. Things were finally going well; she was engaged to a wonderful man, she had a great job, and now they were going to be married soon. She leaned against Zuko's hard chest, feeling content and happy.

Later, as the ball was starting to come to an end, Zuko left, telling Katara he was going out to get some air. She nodded, and then continued talking with a friend beside her. Most of the guest had left when suddenly; all heard a loud crash from the garden. The guards, guests, and Katara ran towards the sound; but when they got there, she was already feeling wet tears form under her lashes.

"Zuko!" She half-screamed half sobbed, the tears coming faster now.

Lying on the ground amidst crushed plants and flowers, lay the fire Lord, blood seeping from a wound in his chest. Katara got on her knees beside him and began to weep, not wanting to lose him……

**A/N: Oooo major cliffy! Will Zuko die or live? Review with your thoughts, they WILL influence my decision! I know this was a short chapter, but there WILL be some long ones coming up. Review and they will be longer and updates will be faster! Thanks!**

**Luaugirl **


	7. Pain

**Secret Heart**

**Luaugirl**

**Chapter 7- Pain**

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a really long time since I've updated… you all probably think I'm dead... I have NOT lost interest in this story, I have just had a major case of writers block and my summer schedule isn't as free as I thought :( I am SO SO SO sorry, please forgive me! This chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers (a list is at the bottom of the story) and to my new friend TreeHuggingPrincess. Anyway… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Avatar, yea. I traded my brother for it. Except gasp I don't have a brother! So I don't own Avatar, there ya go.**

Katara watched, tears glistening in her eyes as her fiancé was taken to the medical wing of the palace; guards surrounding the Fire Lord's broken body. Zuko was under the care of the best doctors and healers all night, and though some of the guests had left as the night got later, a few worried friends and family stayed, supporting Katara through the long and exhausting time. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Emiko, Kiana, and a couple other friends were gathered in one of the many rooms in the palace, sitting on plush red and black floor pillows and sipping tea. Suki, Kiana, and Emiko were by her side the entire time; holding her hand, giving her hugs, and handing her tissues whenever she burst into tears- which was either about every ten minutes or whenever Zuko was mentioned.

Her pretty makeup had long been washed away by the salty tears, and her hair was now in a simple bun. Her dress and shoes, which she couldn't bear to ruin, had been exchanged for simple purple robes and house slippers. Katara looked out one of the few windows in the room and saw the shining moon, which reminded her of Yue, the friend that she had lost during her travels with Aang and her brother. Katara immediately burst into tears again, this time being comforted by Toph; the strong, beautiful, sightless Earthbender that had runaway from her wealthy family to teach Aang. Katara didn't exactly get along with her at first, but she soon realized that Toph was just like her, sad and broken by the war. That and the fact that they both loved teasing Sokka.

The people in the room sat in a neutral silence, just looking around, passing the time with occasional small talk to break the blanket of pain that had surrounded them. Sokka had opened his mouth as if to say something when the door swung open; revealing a short, grey haired doctor in white robes.

"His majesty the Fire Lord has awakened, and he wishes to see Lady Katara." The small man said, watching as the Waterbender jumped up, her big blue eyes filling with hope as she walked out of the room.

Zuko was in a special suite for the royal family in the medical wing, red silk sheets covering most of the clean white bandage that was wrapped around his torso. The wound had been healed by the best Waterbenders, but it had been bandaged to stop the small amount of blood that was still flowing from it. His golden eyes opened as Katara walked in and she rushed to his side, taking notice of the bruises on his collarbone and the stitches on his left cheek. His face was quite pale, probably from the loss of blood, she noted. Katara wrapped her hand around his, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly. Zuko sat up, with a bit of difficulty, and wrapped his arms around her waist; kissing her neck as a fresh batch of tears found their way to her cheeks.

"Katara…" he whispered "I love you" Zuko said, feeling his happiest when Katara said the words back. The romantic moment lasted about five minutes when the doctor came in and interrupted, saying that the Fire Lord needed to sleep. He also mentioned Zuko's attacker, who was found a couple yards away from Zuko, beaten and burned; much worse then the Fire Lord I must mention. The mysterious person's identity had not yet been revealed, and they now resided in a guarded cell, awaiting trial and punishment the next morning.

With a last lingering kiss on his love's lips Zuko laid back on the pillows and silk sheets, watching as Katara left, concern in her eyes. The doctor, the best in the Fire Nation, took a small vile from the tray that a servant behind him was holding.

"This" he said, as he poured the liquid into a cup full of tea, "Is a sleeping drug, and will help you heal faster" Zuko nodded, wincing a bit as he stretched his sore arm out to take the cup. He swallowed the tea with no trouble, reminded of the time when he had gotten his scar, when he had been in conditions much like this. That was all he could remember before a wave of blackness and warmth fell over him, and he shut his eyes and slept.

The doctor, whose name was Zhi, walked out of the room and lightly shut the door, leaving the ten guards inside the room and ten stationed in the hall to protect the Fire Lord. His fiancée, Lady Katara was her name, he recalled, stood outside the door; nervously wringing her hands.

"Is he alright? Will he be okay? What's wrong with him?" she asked in a rush, listening as Zhi tried to answer the questions.

"The Fire Lord is currently in a stable condition. The wound on his chest is pretty deep though and bled a fair amount, it seems as if he has been cut there before…" Katara felt a surge of guilt, remembering the Northern Water Tribe. "But if he gets plenty of rest all should be fine, and the cuts and burns that he received on his face, arms, and torso should heal nicely." Katara nodded, murmuring her thanks to the man who had just saved her lover's life.

Katara wrapped her arms around her waist, walking slowing back to her room. By the position of the moon she knew it was at least several hours past midnight, and that her friends were probably all in bed by now. She opened the door to her suite and collapsed on the bed, pulling the cool sheets over her body, an uninvited dream slipping into her head…

_Katara was standing in the palace gardens alone, hidden. She was crouched behind a gushing fountain, watching. The red and black clad Fire Lord walked down on of the paths, trying to clear his thoughts. Zuko was observing a flower when he heard a tiny sound, and he spun around to find a masked intruder standing before him. The person, he wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man, was clad in black and had somehow gotten over the tall wall that fenced off the garden from the city. The mask was gold, black, and red, tied to the person's face with a white ribbon. He was briefly reminded of his Blue Spirit days when he saw the smirk that was painted on the mask, but frowned slightly when he saw that the person was advancing. Zuko backed away, not sure if he would have to defend himself when his attacker threw a punch, sending sparks of flame in his direction. Swiftly ducking, the flames reached a flower bed, and the battle had begun. Zuko performed a roundhouse kick, sending the masked stranger stumbling. Then his attacker threw another burst of flame, sending the Fire Lord crashing not-so-gracefully to the ground. _

_Zuko was about to attack again when he realized the person had hidden weapons, and he watched as in the blink of an eye the mysterious and violent Firebender drew a long knife, throwing it and quickly lodging it in his side. Tears burned in his eyes has pain bubbled and exploded in the place where Katara had once injured him too, back when they were enemies. Katara watched as the fight continued like this for some time, each person giving a blow to the other, the masked on with weapons and firebending, Zuko with firebending and strength. Just as Zuko had received a cut on his cheek, below his scar, he pushed back the attacker; who flew backwards, crashing into the wall and flying some distance away, but not before knocking the Fire Lord unconscious too. _

_Katara continued to piece together the strange puzzle as the guards and guest began to arrive at the scene, and then… she saw herself. She looked down at her hands, felt her hair and face. She was not Katara. She had sat and watched the entire thing happen and unfold, and had done nothing, told no one. She had all the information she needed now. _

Katara flew up to a sitting position, her body drenched in sweat and the sheets tangled around her legs and arms. She put a tanned hand to her forehead, picking up the glass of water that was on her nightstand. What had the guards told her…. She massaged her temples as she tried frantically to remember, suddenly realizing- the trial. Katara was confused by the dream but she _knew_ it was real. And she had to reveal what she knew before it was too late…

**A/N: Okay… hoped you liked it, another chapter will be up soon, though I am leaving for a six day camp on Sunday, so be warned! Thank you all for reviewing…**

**ditz4lyf **

**DemonDaughter**

**EAngelZ**

**Deamon Fire**

**greenfireangel **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**don'tbreakme**

**Ryoko . Tama . Gaby**

**crazedwriteranonymous**

**raifan113**

**MelMuff**

**Zukoscute2**

**Caitlan**

**Zutara Lover**

**almostinsane**

**DarknessinShadows**

**tisuki element**

**Neji's Girlfriend**

**pureangel86**

**Boylessgirl52941**

**Sukia Fire**

**seya492**

**JustPlainPeachy**

**Nightfall2525**

**latafmodginkianp1618**

**Crazy Teen**

**MyChemyRomance**

**Shulblaka Saphira**

**Althea Miakoda**

**twins of the Sun**

**sarah **

**dark-devil-kitty**

**Short Witty Name Goes Here**

**shloki**

**ice princess 4 sess**

**Silver Shadow75**

**M.J.Kay**

**Note, some of these reviewers are anonymous. Thanks SO much for reviewing! **

**A/N: Whew, I'm tired. I know who the attacker is! dances around like a mad teenager Ok...um anyway, i am 99.99 sure of who I want Zuko's attacker to be, so please review with who you think it is... the first person to get it right will get the next chapter a day before everyone else gets it! Yay! Also, if you think you know who Katara was in the dream, you can review on who you think it is and you could also get the next chapter early too! Thanks again!**

**Until next chapter (which will hopefully be up soon)**

**Luaugirl**


End file.
